jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Dynasty Wiki
Welcome to The The wiki about Jade Dynasty that Please take a minute to read the Posting Guidelines so we can keep the wiki uniform and clean You can register with the link provided in the top right hand corner and help us make this site the most comprehensive place for any information in regards to Jade Dynasty! Wiki News: Thank you to all the people who are helping grow the wiki. I noticed that there are a few of you who are adding pages with no link to them in the menu on the left side of the page. Unfortunately it appears that I am the only one who can add menu items. If you have created a page without a link in the menu please send me a message on my user page to get the link added. Thanks again for all your hard work and help! --JadeIllusion 15:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) On a side note: Please refrain from "tagging" your personal information in the posts you create or edit. Users can check your personal page to see the contributions you have made. Thanks for helping keep the wiki clean and informative! News 06/27/09 OK, so Jade Dynasty's Open Beta is up and live - woohoo! And now that you've had some time to experience this game we'd love to have the members of our community help spread word of this game by sharing your unfiltered gameplay experiences with the world. The challenge contest boils down to this - The 15 members who write the highest quality reviews and post them to as many outlets as possible will be rewarded with a prized bounty in the form of your choice of Amazon.com Gift Certificates or Jaden deposited directly into your character account! The rules for this contest are as follows: 1. Post and submit reviews of Jade Dynasty on gaming related websites, your own personal blog, even submitting YouTube-esque video reviews will earn you bonus points! Basically, tell the world what you think of this game and why people should be playing it, like now! 2. Post a link to your posts/reviews in our official contest thread. We will accept submissions for consideration up until Wednesday, July 15th by 5 p.m. Pacific Time. Another option to submit your entry is to PM your submissions directly to 'Dvorak' via the Jade Dynasty forums. If you choose this option you MUST post in the official contest thread stating "Submission PM'ed to Dvorak." 3. PWE Events Staff will then review your submissions and select 15(!) overall winners based on the following criteria: *QUALITY OF REVIEWS = 70%: In other words, write the best and most detailed review possible. Be creative, use humor, be specific, detailed and most importantly paint a colorful picture on why playing this game rocks! *QUANTITY OF REVIEWS = 30%: Post your reviews to as many outlets that you can muster. Be sure to correctly link the sites where your reviews are posted when you submit your entry. 4. The 15 winners will be selected by PWE Events Staff and will be given a choice of a $25 Amazon.com gift certificate or $25 of Jaden deposited directly into the Jade Dynasty character of your choice! Suggested sites for websites to submit and post reviews to: IGN 1up.com Curse.com Gamespot OnRPG MMORPG GameOgre GameFAQS GiantBomb YoutubeGametrailers.com Other sites to consider include any forum/messageboard that may be interested in a game like Jade Dynasty, your personal blog/MySpace/Facebook profile and of course any other Gaming site that allows user commentary. These are just a handful of our suggested and recommended sites to post your reviews. Feel free to post at other sites that you feel would be appropriate. Remember, 30% of this contest is based on the number of sites you submit reviews to. Good luck and have fun. J'ade Dynasty News: 06/25/2009' Things to do in Jade Dynasty: Start playing the game -- Pick a faction -- Beat "Link-Em-Up" -- Buy a mount -- Enhance your inherent good looks with the spiffiest outfits on the server -- anyone home? Yep, you've done it all in the game so far (or at least what's humanly possible in 1 week+ since the launch of Open Beta) but something is missing isn't it? Time to flaunt your good looks and stand out from the crowd with a fresh dose of high couture injected into your wardrobe and to help get you started on your journey toward offical Jade Dynasty "fashionista" status allow me to present our first ever Fashion Sale! Starting early Thursday morning (June 25) and lasting up until server maintenance at 11 p.m. on July 1st - every Fashion item in the Marketplace will be discounted 20%! To access the Marketplace in-game hit the "J" key and activate the "Fashion" Tab. Within the Fashion section you'll find additional sub sections ranging from shoes to facial masks! Be sure to experiment with the Wardrobe preview section to really get a feel for which outfit accentuates your look. If you're a Male, definitely check out the Kirin, Tattoo, Lunar Clarity or Auspice outfits. Females should certainly examine which outfit (amongst the Kirin, Orchid, Foxero, Coolstream or Auspice) highlights your figure! Start filling up your wardrobe - NOW! ^_^ Power levelers rejoice! Here comes the first batch of Health and Spirit potions to the Jade Dynasty Marketplace and just in time to give you that added boost to maximize your grinding potential to its fullest! Our first offering of potions will be available for a limited 1 week sale (with the possibility of a sales extension based on demand) and we think players of all levels will appreciate the tremendous 'bang for your buck' that this initial batch of potent potables provides. First up, allow me to introduce the ! These bad boys are good for an instant heal of 2100 health with an additional 700 health, three times over the next six seconds. In other words, a single Cinnibar potion will give you a health gain of 4200 points. Industrial strength, indeed! Also up for sale is the ! These little flasks each provide a whopping 667 spirit along with an additional 222 spirit, three times over the next six seconds. This equates to a Big Gulp sized portion of 1333 spirit over the course of 7 seconds! Finally, and perhaps most importantly - eagle-eyed observers may have noticed that each of these potion offerings will be sold in gargantuan stacks of 99 potions for the miniscule price of .75 Jaden. Keep in mind that these potions are the equivalent of Level 135 items (i.e. - way Overpowered for anyone currently playing this game ^_^) and will be available to players of ALL levels in stacks of 99 for less than one greenback! To purchase these potions be sure that you have Zhen deposited into your game account (please see our Billing Section for further info on this process). Once in game press the "J" key to open up the Marketplace and hit the 'Remedies' tab to browse/purchase from our current selection of potions! Get these while you can! As mentioned these items are available for a limited time of 1 week only - don't miss out! : For less than one rusted penny you could be quaffing one of these tasty elixirs! For less than the price of one vending machine canned soda you could acquire 99 of these mega-dosed power drinks with none of that nasty high fructose corn syrup! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Quests